Skydon
Skydon is a fictional planet made by Cyberdark Horus (or HorusLV). It is one of the planets of the Gama Galaxy where lives the race of Skydonians. Origins Everything is begin about 6 billions of years ago, while the universe was living it's first moments. While the asteroids were still going around without an apparent destination, one of them (destined to be a part of the planet Mahodon), has gone for another road and reached the point where would be born the Gama Galaxy. Then, the combination between Keronian. cells and Mahodonian cells on each asteroid, made them combine together and generate a completely new species: the Skydonians. Description Skydon is very similar to Pekopon, only that the atmosphere is a little more moist. Besides, the "dominant" metal is the titanium (which made the Skydon inhabitants have blue/silverish blood). The planet consists of: *Mountain - 28% *Forest - 14% *Plain - 21% *Glacial - 6% *Sea - 31% It has two moons too: Nara and Aria. Besides, exist also some fishes which flies. Legislation "Skydon refuses the war in each possible form. For the Secretaries and the President is strictly forbidden declare war against themselves or another planet. The sentence for this crime can change to life imprisonment to death sentence, in case the war will be impossible to avoid." - Skydonian Constitution, the 1st Pillar After that the legendary hero Arada Kiras joined together the planet, Skydon is become a Presidential Republic. The entire planet is shared in 15 Sectors and controlled by a President and 14 Secretaries (one per sector + the President). Each Secretary is directly in contact with the President and must tell always the actual situation in the Sector they're checking. The maturity isn't when someone reaches a particular age. On the contrary, if someone feels ready, can ask to do a "Life Exam": to the person will be show various life experiences and it must solve them. If passes, he/she is declared officially "mature", regardless of age. The Skydonian currency is called Pulse: 1 Pulse is equal to 1,5 Yen about. 10 Parse are equal to 1 Pulse. Time In the same moment which Arada joined together the Planet, he also invented a way to calculate the time: *b.A. - before Arada *a.A. - after Arada Skydon is 251 years forward respect to Pekopon (this means that if on Pekopon was the "Year 0", on Skydon was already the 251 a.A.). 1 Skydonian year is equal to 1,25 Pekopon years. Each year is composed by 15 months: *Jeranis - from "Jerade", the Emperor of the ex-region of Corasmos *Sironis - from "Siro", the Emperor of the ex-region of Kaonim *Kiranis - from "Kiradi", the Emperor of the ex-region of Trivenum *Daronis - from "Daro", the Empress of the ex-region of Artemian *Rajanis - from "Raja", the Empress of the ex-region of Safira *Koranis - from "Korada", the Emperor of the ex-region of Kevuka *Zaranis - from "Zara", the Emperor of the ex-region of Pandarum *Gironis - from "Girodo", the Emperor of the ex-region of Hodokoshi *Zumanis - from "Zumada", the Emperor of the ex-region of Rupenos *Royanis - from "Roya", the Empress of the ex-region of Sinora *Neronis - from "Nero", the Empress of the ex-region of Wanari *Vironis - from "Viro", the Empress of the ex-region of Ejikanum *Takonis - from "Takode", the Emperor of the ex-region of Izanabis *Sakunis - from "Sakudi", the Empress of the ex-region of Heroa *Jasunis - from "Jasu", the Emperor of the ex-region of Ryogan Each month has 25 days. There are 9 days in a week: *Naruò - from "Nara", one of the natural satellites (Monday) *Keruò - from "Keron" (Tuesday) *Axolotuò - from "Axolotl" (Wednesday) *Inuò - from "Inun" (Thursday) *Ishiuò - from "Ishion" (Friday) *Maruò - from "Maron" *Nekuò - from "Nekon" *Gamanuò - from "Gama Nebula" (Saturday) *Ariuò - from "Aria", one of the natural satellites (Sunday) Each day has 30 hours, every hour has 50 minutes and every minute 50 seconds. SkyStream Founded over 900 years ago, the SkyStream is always the main company for Skydon defense. Around the planet there are various "branches", while the headquarters are in Skyriven. Enrole in the SkyStream, is a choice: someone can decide if go to school or enter in the company (in this case, must have the Maturity). All recruits begin always with the rank Breath F0 and more is good, more will up its rank, until Cyclone F10 (Director). Religion The planet's popular religion is the reincarnation. Skydonians believe in a place called Auralife where the soul of the deceased ones are waiting to be assigned to another body. For this reason, in the Skydonian religion doesn't exist Hell or Heaven and a god neither. Sport On Skydon there are a lot of different sports, but the most popular is called "Skyball": a kind of "air soccer" (or better: something like a cross between Quidditch and Blitzball). Skyball Rules Types of players *Striker (attacker) - player which usually goes to make a goal. *Sheller (defender) - player which takes care of defend the Zone from opponent Strikers. Can't go over its Zone. *Middler (midfielder) - player which is in the Neutral Zone. *Rebounder (goalkeeper) - player which takes care to defend the Target. To do it, can help itself with a bat to clear the ball. Playing field A normal playfield is 300 meters long and 150 meters wide. It's completely aerial: the "base" of the field starts to 200 meters and ends at 700. It consists of three Zones, each one long 100 meters: two to both sides of the field which are owned by the various teams and marks the limit where Shellers can intervene. The middle one is the Neutral Zone, where only Middlers and Strikers can act. In each Zone, to Field margins, there's a Target: a kind of circular target which must be defended by the Rebounder. Basic rules *Players must be 15 per team, including the Rebounder. *Each Game is shared in three Sets of 25 minutes each one. *The ball, when carried, must be keep with the feet. *If a player with the ball goes out the field margins (including the upper and lower ones), will lose the ball. *If a Sheller does a Zone Invasion, leaving its one, the opponent team will do a Free Kick. *If the ball goes out of the margins, will be done a Throw-In. Fouls A player is Booked if: *Goes out of the upper or lower margins without the ball *Attacks at the back another player *Simulates inexistent fouls A player is Expelled if: *Takes two bookings *Shouws an unsporting behavior *Attacks the Rebounder *Does a serious foul (for example, making fall another player) Language The Skydonian language isn't very complicated as grammar rules. Is something similar to italian and english. The main structure is: subject + verb + object + adjective Ex: Og wufrag woeiozt qexq drinking a glass of water In the case of interrogative sentences, the verb is placed for first: verb + subject + object + adjective Ex: Wufrag zex woeiozt qexq? you drinking a glass of water? *If the letter "q" isn't followed by the "u", it must be read like a "k". *Sometimes letters "x" and "z" can be read like "s". This usually happens when are followed by a consonant. External Links HorusLV's Deviantart Skydon Deviantart Group Category:Skydonians Category:Planets